


Men In Black: the Inferno Syndrome

by SkeletonHypetrain



Category: Doom (Video Games), Men in Black (Movies), Men in Black: The Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:02:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26478412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkeletonHypetrain/pseuds/SkeletonHypetrain
Summary: going to the old roots when it comes to demons
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

"Reporting live from times square,today is such a normal night, but what many secrets could bring in this ci-what is that!"

a kart passed through the reporter, then two other ones passed too, the known group as "the personnel" had begun with their saturday night activity, racing from times square to central park using karts.

The first kart was driven by Terry Daniels, a mysterious young man who had something to talk about, the second one was a tv headed robot called Megatens and the last one was Raymond Jones, the coolest one.

Terry was driving as fast as he could to go to the finish line, he didn't care about speed limits at all, during his dangerous and risky driving, someone shot his kart,making him deviate from the road and finally crash leaving a huge explosion, his friends saw that and went to see if their friend was ok, but they heard someone.

"Alright,stick em up".

Megatens and Raymond turned around to see a brown haired man wearing a black suit which he was pointing at them with a silver ray gun.

"What the hell, we didn't do nothing wrong"

"enough words you aliens"

"aliens?Excuse me, I'm not an alien, I'm just a robot!"

"robot?, or just an alien inside of a robot, and how about you, you wear sunglasses, are you hiding something?"

"no, im wearing sunglasses because im cool"

"as you aliens are being arrested by me:Agent W i-"

"Agent w?"

"It's pronounced Way, not wee, well aliens see you in-"

"YOU MOTHERFUCKER!"

Terry Daniels came out of the pile of twisted metal as he went towards the agent.  
"oh, we got a jackpot!, another alien".  
"if you speak again i'm gonna rip your heart out and eat your intestines"

"what are you going to do, your words are just useless!"

with his rage, Terry Daniels turned into a baron of hell which made Agent W shake in fear, Terry grabbed W as he dropped the gun, then the baron of hell bit w and ripped off his head and spitted out, terry went back to normal and dropped the body of the agent,Terry noticed something.

"Terry, you just killed a man in black!"

"wait..that guy who shot me was a man in black?"

"I heard captain obvious, of course it is!"

"holy shit!"

"What are we going to do!"

the personnel saw another man in black, it was a curly haired woman who saw everything and began to scream.

"Oh sorry, miss woman in black, it seems our friend had a terrible anger issue on your partner, we are not aliens, just a robot, a human being and a defective Icon of sin who was exiled from hell, now in earth in his human form".

"also he can shapeshift into a cacodemon too"

"that's me, haha, i didn't noticed that you were a woman in black,hey i recognize you, i saw you when we were on tour on that men in black HQ"

A nice flashback triggered in Daniels's mind, remembering that day when he and his friends had a private tour at the HQ for his 1rst anniversary on earth,he was so excited to see that, even he was a just a ferocious demon in a human form, he was curious when he saw some human things, terry was amazed when he discovered a burger king and the duty free licuor shop at the base,his friends explained to him about that, but he remembered something else.

"So Terry, you and friends wondered about working here?"

"well i... i don't know, i don't want to be rejected by you guys.., this men in black related stuff was my first thing i saw when i socialized with my friends for the first time and..i don't know if a we fit in here and-HOLY SHIT IS THAT A COCKROACH"

As the conversation got interrupted Terry pulled out a lighter and a can of raid and burnt the cockroach, the guide and his friends were shocked.

"Terry..."

"what?,it was a cockroach, I mean last time I saw these little shits flying over me and I almost burned a whole building".

The flashback ended with the screams of the female agent, Terry looked at the head of W and picked it up.

"Hey, here's a souvenir!"

Terry threw the head to the female agent, which she immediately dropped as Terry laughed and walked away with his friends, then she looked at the reporter and her camera man, the agent clumsily put on her glasses and used the neuralizer at them.

Meanwhile at the HQ, the Shy agent was with her boss.  
"Agent G, what happened?"

"That thing...killed my partner"

"i knew that the orange headed boy was a troublemaker"

"He's not human,neither an alien, he's a demon!,We can't face him!"

"ah yes..demon problems,this make me go back in the old days"

"but how about me, my partner is dead!"

"don't worry agent G, we'll send one of our agents, and you'll get the pug one"

"you mean frank?!"

"Everyone loves him with his little suit"

"alright,alright, i'll get a coffee"

as g walked away, her boss watched the screen with a photo of Terry.

"soon, we will get you".


	2. not a daily routine

Another day had risen at the MIB HQ, Agent G and her new Member:Frank were with their boss, ready to receive their new missions.

“as you can see, after the incident of our agent W, may he rest in peace, the troublesome Terr la’dans also known as Terry Daniels has been spreading terror among the humans and aliens, you need to stop him before he turns this city in a pandemonium, you get it”

as their boss was showing the images of Terry, Frank was a bit confused.

“Wait..what is that?”

“a demon”

“A demon?!, hey you,we only capture aliens, but why this”

“Actually Frank, we used to capture demons and any paranormal phenomena”.

“i never knew that..until now”

“thank you, but are not alone, our agents will stop him too, so hope you’ll do the best for the best”

“we’ll do it boss!”.

Later, Agent G and Frank walked through the streets of New york, searching for Terry, G was too afraid to encounter that young man.

“Well, we need to find that oranged headed little frick, bring him to the headquarters and we won!”

“i'm not sure if we will find Terry, maybe he appears in front of us in a terrible form”

“don't be such a scaredy cat, i had an idea, i’ll be on my kiosk with my bot and you will search for him or find an alien, i don't know”

Then the duo splitted up to plan their idea, meanwhile, Terry Daniels was walking, holding a grocery bag while smoking a cigarette, but an Elderly Vagrant stopped him.

“hey..”

“what do you want?!I don't have any money, don't kill me!”

“Do you have the good stuff?”

“What?, my good stuff is not for sale!, so back off!”

“i mean the other stuff”

The vagrant pointed at the Box of milk duds from Terry’s bag.

“My..my milk duds box?”

“Pretty please”

“alright, here’s ya”

Terry gave the box to the man, he noticed that some cockroaches came out from the vagrant’s sleeves.

“thank you kiddo”

Then the man went away, Terry didn't understand that situation but he continued with routine anyways, as he arrived at one of the kiosks, he noticed a pug wearing a suit.

“oh my god, what a cutie-patootie”

Terry grabbed Frank, he was a bit distracted.

“Who's a little good boy?yes you are with your teeny beety suit you got there”

“talk to me like that and i'm going to kick your ass!”

“holy shit, you talk!, how inconvenient”

Terry placed frank to the ground.

“Listen up,everyone’s searching for you because you are tearing people apart,so you better surrender!”

“i know about this you dog, but, if i were you, i should zip it and dont tell anyone about this”

“in your dreams”

“well, i don't know what i'm going to do with this bone”

“bone?, gimme gimme!”

Terry gave the bone to Edgar and proceeded to run away.

“hey!”

Frank realized that Terry was going away.

“damn it!”

The night has come, Terry and his friends were at Central park after spending the day drinking.

“So, when i saw that woman again, i told her: let me show a trick!Then I turned my face into one of my forms then back to normal, gee, that woman screamed a lot then the last time I threw her dead friend’s head!”

He and his friends started to laugh after hearing that anecdote.

“Oh Terry, what a mess you are!”  
“you are cooler than me!”

“If you excuse me, I need to throw this can of 4 loko of yours”.

“we will wait here”

Megatens walked clumsily to one of the trash cans, but in the distance he saw a ginormous space roach being who was wandering through the park, which he saw megatens.

“Dear lord...TERRY!”

Terry and Raymond went to see the scared megatens.

“are you okay?”

“i think we had a problem”

Megatens pointed at the space roach.

“Oh no, it’s the bug”

“Ah yes,the bug”

“What are you going to do,Terry?”

“I beat a creature similar to him with my bare hands, also I used a crushed bottle and shotgun as a final kill, but not for today!, i’ll beat this pest with my bare hands!”

“with your bare hands, that thing is big as you!”

“Well, we should have brought a industrial sized roach motel or my shotgun for this kind of things, but no, we don't have anything like that, so Megatens,hold my pack of lucky strike”

“Terry no!”

“Terry yes!”

Terry approached the space roach in a menacing way.

“Hey, you roachy mofo!”

the creature turned around to see the ginger-haired young man.

“crawling around in the city,right?”

the roach growled at him.  
“oh, you’re such a big guy, here i have this for you!”

Terry began to search something in his pocket, then he showed up his middle finger at the space cockroach.

“you know what finger I'm showing?That's right!It's the middle one!, you know what, I have the perfect weapon to kick your space ass!”

Terry pulled out his lighter and a can of raid.

“with this son of a gun i killed one of your kind!, now it's time to meet your fate”

Terry clicked his lighter, but it didn't work, then he clicked again and again, but it didn't work

“Goddamn it!,don't do this to me!”

Terry threw the lighter and the can away and looked at the being.

“Anyway, now it's time to meet my friends: Roach and Motel”

Terry ran towards the bug, but the being grabbed Terry's arm.

“what tha-,let me go!, don't think about that,nonono”

The bug threw Terry away, Megatens and Raymond saw his friend being thrown away while he was yelling “Conche tu Madre!”Terry then hitted the wall of a building, then he fell to land on a car.

“Jesus christ!”

“Well, rest in peace our brother Terry”.

Then his friends ran away, later on, Agent g was checking her ray gun, she heard someone yelling:”My car!”She saw that a person was lying on a crushed car,She noticed that the boy was Terry, with fear. she poke Terry and ran away to the base.

“How could you do that!”

“i didn't know what to do, but i guess he’s dead!”

“dont lie, he was still breathing!”

“i still don't know who threw him,but who can do this to that boy”.

“he bribed me with a bone!”.

“he knew that you were a dog!”

“i'm not a dog, i'm a roolian in disguise”

“I don't know what would happen next,but this is one of the hardest missions i ever had”.


	3. bug overdrive

Weeks passed after the devilish encounter of Terr La’Dans and his misfortune at central park,but at least he survived, now, at the HQs, another agent wasn't ready for this.

“Bee!,Bee!”

the man crushed his plastic cup as he heard agent G.

“What!?”

“ i was asking you if you want to join us on the recent mission we are doing..”

“no, i got another duty with x”

“oh, i see…”.

An alien attack had occurred in one of the buildings of the city, X was interrogating with some sort of alien who was dealing some radioactive gerblekaal plax, while all the alien commotion was happening, Terry Daniels was passing through, but he looked at bee with curiosity,Bee looked at the boy, Terry tilted his head and waved at him.

Terry felt happy to see that man for the first time,so he told this to his friends.

“so, while walking down the street and well, I saw those men in black, pretty normal.., except for one…”

“what do you mean “except one”?”

“I mean, he looked kinda different than the other men in black, so i waved at him...i think he likes me”

“Breaking news,The Icon of sin has unlocked a human feeling:love, but not so fast Terry, going to the luv shack is hard”

“what?”

“oh..you don't know about love?”

“no..i lack of human emotions, i dont even know what these are”

“glad you don't have those,sometimes humans can do stupid things”

“yeah..i don't know what to say to him..”

“human people say how much they love them to the same species as theirs”

“really?”

“yes,Terry, they do it”

“oh..and what happens next?”

“well, humans give presents to their loved ones”

“like what?”

“i don't know..candy, i’m not into it, i'm not like the chef from south park”

“i'm not sure if this is going to work”

“Don't worry about that, you just talk to him ok?”.

“but,when i’ll see him again”

“That’s the obstacle”

At the HQs,Agent G was talking with B about the mission he had with X.

“So, you arrested that alien?”

“Yes..”

“good for you”.

“i think i should need a day-off”

“are you serious?”

“yes..”

“but right now?”

“right now”

“Bee..i don't think that this is a good ide-”

Agent g noticed that Bee went out of the building, as he wandered through the streets, he encountered Daniels.  
“Hi there!”

“....”

“Sorry if i scared you because I saw you last time when you guys arrested that alien..and i wanted to meet you.”

“huh?”.

“M-my-y N-name i-is Terry Daniels,what’s yours?”.

Bee went silent for a moment, thinking about a lot of names could be a disaster..

“Im agent B, but you can call me kerb”.

“Kerb!,what a nice name!..erm, you are a man in black too!I visited the building with my friends!, yay…”

“why are you shaking?”

“no, i'm a bit nervous, you know these human social activities are such a pain in the neck!”

“you said what?!”

“nono, i mean, i didn't mention the word human,,,anyways. wanna hang out with me?”

“i'm on a day-off and i’m not in the mood for killing you,so i say yes”

“that was unexpected...oh glad that i met you!”

Terry hugged Bee in the most awkward way.

“Stop hugging me!,you fleshy bastard!”

“alright,alright!”

“...”

“you want to see my house?”

“yes”

As the two went away, agent G started with her ray gun practising with one of her friends, which she kinda missed sometimes.

“Nice shot,G”  
“yes..”

“Are you okay?”

“no”

“Agent W’s death hit you like a truck”

“indeed…”

“We will get him as soon as possible, this demonic pipsqueak will be gone”.

Later..Daniels was at his house, sitting on his sofa next to kerb, they didn't even look at each other.

“Do you want some candy?”

“yes”

Daniels grabbed the m&ms filled bowl and passed it to Kerb,which he proceeded to eat.

“do you have sugar?”.

“no, sorry”

Terry uses the remote control to change the channel.

“do you like friends?”

“no”.

Terry changed the channel again.

“Oh!, a documentary about cockroaches,great…”

“don't change the channel”

“ok,ok”

The orange headed young man placed the remote on the table.

“Erm...Kerb..,you know what happened to me weeks ago, a weird man appeared in front of me asking about the good stuff, but he wanted my box of milk duds and ran away!”

“that’s my brother.”

“gee,your brother is weird”

Hours later, Agent G started another mission about a neon blue blob-like trying to kill some passersby, glad that she and her friend accomplished the mission, at night, Terry and Bee were walking down central park.

“What a beautiful night, isn’t it?”.

“...”

“Kerb...the reason we are here, is because i wanted to say something…”

“what?..”

“umm…”

“Spit it out already!”

“Kerb...i...i…”

“Quit it”

“I love you”

Bee stood at the shaking Daniels.

“Is that it, that’s why you bring me here in this place, just a Meat-sack like you telling me this garbage!”

“what are you talking about!, i ain’t a meat sack, i-”

“Enough with your Human tattletale, you are such a fleshy dimwit for this earth!,i don't know why you are on this planet!”

“i..i didn't mean-”

Terry was shocked as he listened the large list of profanities that Bee said to him, words like “rejection”,”dirtbag” and “scum of earth” hurt him a lot, bee walked away, complaining about his day-off, leaving Terry alone, The young man was sad, then he walked away too, daniels was so gloomy after all, he went to his home staring at the mirror from his bathroom, he saw his “rejected” seal that the Arch-vile put on him minutes after he was created, he remember those words “This new Icon of Sin is defective, this thing will never beat our enemy!, very well, this icon of sin gets rejected and vanishes from hell!,now let's get back to the work table again”.

Terry tried to remove his rejected sign with his hand, but nothing happened, he began to cry, lying on the bathroom’s floor, he never felt that devastated emotion before.


	4. the battery attack

5 weeks had passed, No one and neither of the MIB agents saw Terr again, maybe they believed that he gave up, or some other agents captured him in secret, but some sign of his life appeared while G was driving.

“i wonder what’s in the radio”

“the next requested song is from Terry Daniels, who said to us that he never felt more devastated than before”.

G was shocked as the song “Behind Blue Eyes” from the who was playing on the radio, in all those weeks they thought that he was gone for good, but no, he was still there, Frank was also confused, he didn't know what happened to daniels, he usually bribe him with a bone or some torn apart limb from a dead passerby.

some of the agents saw Terry on some rare occasions, he was last seen at the new york train station, his friends never saw his friend so sad.

but everything went to the garbage when an alien attack had occurred in one of the karaoke bars of the city, G and frank arrested one of the aliens, after that, G overheard a conversation.

“Cheer up Terry,you know what the humans said:there’s more fish in the sea”

“What are you saying?, He’s been like this for weeks!, this is not going to work!”

“gee, even demons can have its outer demons too, well, do you want to sing a song?”

“is not time to spend at the karaoke Raymond, we have to cheer him up before he does something awful”

“we tried everything, but no, Terry’s still depressed”

“if we can't cheer him up,we should get out of here, sorry Raymond”

G had to hide in one of the doors to see Terry and his friends, suddenly some agents including G’s boss appeared,pointing at Terry with their silver guns.

“your time in Earth is over,Terr la’dans”.

Terry looked at G’s boss, his face was pale, he had eyebags and his eyes were red due to his constant crying.

“so, this demon is not the big bad guy after all, what a useless creature”.

G’s boss started to laugh, Terry then turned into true form: an icon of sin, but due to its defectiveness it had the size of a human adult, then he ripped G’s boss’s heart and ate it, then he proceed to dismember the other agents, leaving a huge stain of blood at the karaoke, G was so shocked that she came out of the hiding to see the now Terr la’dans eating the head of a dead agent while his friends were scared, then Terr ran away.

“Terry, wait!”

“oh god, now he’s really pissed off!”

“ beyond pissed off”

“oh god”

Megatens and Raymond saw agent G.

“god he didn't saw you”

“indeed,he sometimes turns into this thing?”

“well,sometimes”

“at least that rage attack will not last for long!”

Suddenly the TV started to air the news.

“we interrupt this program for some breaking news, an attack had occurred in 504 Battery drive where an unknown demonic figure had begun a bloody rampage”

The camera shows battery drive, Terr la’dans was killing and ripping agents and passerbys apart while some agents were trying to neutralize him.

“at the count of three, shoot the demon, 1,2…”

but the other agents get killed by Terr, the reporter appears.

“and that’s the attack of this daemonic thing, if you had any relatives or something else, please contac-”

the reporter got killed by Terr, everyone was shocked after seeing those horrible news.

“Jesus..”

"Even my boss told about the Pandemonium, i can't believe that this is happening!"

"of course it is!"

“what are we going to do, call agent k, agent j, the federal forces, the fbi, the people from x files?!”

“Or maybe we should call the doom guy”.

“no!, Terry is banished from hell!”

“ah,ok”

“we need to find some of my friends”

“but whom?, we only know the duo”

“someone i know..”


	5. a final problem

While the Pandemonium was happening, agent B was witnessing the recent attacks of Terr, in which the icon of sin turned into a cacodemon, a marauder, an imp and an Archville.

“Bee!”

“you need to check this guy, he’s tearing these meat-sacks apart!”

“dont you know who it is?”

“who?”

“the guy who's killing those people is Terry!”

“Terry...is that him?”

“yes it is”.

Megatens and Raymond appeared in front of them.

“who are you guys?”

“we are terry’s friends, we saw you throw our friend away”  
“i remember that”

"Bee you threw Terr!?"

"he was trying to punch me"

“and you didn't know that terry was actually an icon of sin!”

“so that’s why he's attacking everyone,just because of me?”

“ you people mislead him as an alien, but he isn't”

“so what?”

“i don't know, do whatever you want, but i don't want to see my best friend like this!”

“angry?”

“you just called him a “rejection” in the first place and he’s been depressed for 5 weeks!”

“did i hurt him?”

“yes, a lot”

“Good”

"Bee!"  
"Don't worry, if its about me, its time to get a little bit personal"

"Dont be such a exoskeletal idiot!"

"Exo-what?!"

"Nothing"

after Terr finished his ultimate bloodbath in the big city, he turned back into Terry Daniels, the now young man, stained with blood of the agents and the innocent,he sighed and walked slowly to Central Park, he found some sort of shed like thing, as he looked to the left, he saw him, Kerb.

“I can't believe it was you the whole time Kerb, i cant believe it, 5 weeks, 5 goddamn long weeks to just show up like this, leaving your shed like thing to say "oh look, this is my real form: a big cockroach just to say im sorry to call you a human inferiority", fuck you man!,listen,you had a fucking inferiority complex towards this human race, and i had a severe fear of rejection which you didnt give a fuck about that!, i am not a meat-sack,you hear me!, just look at my true form, surprised!,no!, i only wanted to be with someone, even if i had friends, sometimes i felt empty inside.., but you didn't care about it, you didn't care about me, about my tragic minutes that I had after I was created, my fear of rejection,everything, I just wanted to be like everybody else!”

Terry bursted into tears, Kerb didnt know how act after he heard the frustrated Terry,so he began to nuzzle Terr's head, but Terry punched him.

“Vaya,vaya Malevolo cucarachon se nos puso sentimental”.

Then Terry began to continually punch the bug, and for the final kill he tried to strangle kerb, but he suddenly stoped and looked at his blood stained hands.

“i..can’t...i just...can’t”.

Terry lied down on the ground and cried, kerb tried to nuzzle him.


	6. unexpected epilogue

as the pandemonium finished with the deathcount of 59 agents,50 civilians and 34 extraterrestials, Agent G had to refuge with Terry’s friends at the MIB HQs.

“We will apologize about that attack, we are so sorry for everything and the death or G’s boss and agent W, we just are innocent people”

as Megatens was apologizing a lot the MIBs, Raymond saw Terry with Kerb.

“Megatens!”

“what is it raymond..Terry?”

“I officially established friendship with the bug man itself”

“well, it's a happy ending...right!,right?”

"not until he presses charges for his crimes Megatens,we should have capture him and put a restraint mask to him and a straight jacket!"

"you guys wanted to capture My demon pal just like Hannibal lecter?"

"that's the only thing, i mean, he's a demon, we cant send him to space!"

“hey Kerb, is that your Boyfriend?”

“Shut up Edwin”

the end


	7. Extra:About what happened next

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> local alien bug comforts an angry and sad Terry daniels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is just chapter 6.5 of MIC: the inferno syndrome

Kerb looked at the crying Terry Daniels,it seems that the nuzzle wouldnt work anyways, as Terry stood up, he saw the bug.

"Now what?, what are you going to do?"

Kerb growled.

"you let me ride?..i dont know, who the hell wants to see a demon riding a space cockroach like you?"

".."  
"Fine,i'll do it,let me pick that strange looking suit of yours".

Terry and kerb walked away, as they walked through, as terry asked to himself:"i..dont...i dont understand how i can handle these human emotions"  
they arrived in a little shop, Terry went off the bug.

"here, your suit-like thing..."

Daniels gave the weird looking suit to the bug, which he went to an alley, and came back in his human form, Kerb to the little shop as Terry was waiting outside, he heard the typical of the memory eraser, Kerb went out of the shop, giving to terry a pack of m&ms and a bottle of chocolate milk.

"why you are so nice to me?, you are a space roach who wanted to take over a galaxy!"

"i saw you killing those agents and those fleshy morons, i was never so happy to see you doing that"

"yeah, after you threw me away and i just punched you, you seemed that you changed your mind.."

"actually..."

"Actually what?".

"no, i didnt changed my mind"

"ah..fine, because almost i officialy declare you as my second enemy!"

"second enemy?"

"my first enemy was a gremlin wearing glasses, but that's another story.."

"ok...so, you are afraid of being rejected.."

"are you blind?you didnt saw my mark!"

Terry revealed his "rejected" seal mark on his forehead to Kerb.

"wow"

"now you felt sorry for that?"

"i didnt know that you were a demon inside a human form"

"i didnt know that you were a roach wearing a weird suit"

"see?..both we have something in common, beings in human forms"

"instead i dont have that inferiority complex of yours"

Terry started to sob.

"Terry?"

"What?!"

"you want..you want a hug?"

"no.."

"why?"

"im blood stained everywhere!"

"fine..,let see your folks, i think that eveyone is at battery drive"  
then they both walked away.

"Kerb...i think your officialy my friend"


End file.
